Hormones
by cliche catastrophe
Summary: He always knew he was a curious mind, but he was treading in dangerous waters. After all, this was Sam Puckett and she had all the social niceties of a vicious and ravenous crocodile. Inspired by That 70's show Pilot. Sam/Freddie. Feedback is appreciated,


**Inspired by the kiss scene between Donna and Eric in the Pilot of That 70's Show. You're probably weary of seeing this, but yes, set during iOMG.**

* * *

><p>Sam backed out of the impulsive kiss to see an extremely shocked, catatonic Freddie. His eyebrows were raised high, his forehead creased with surprise. "Sorry," Sam managed to choke out, unutterably nervous. The seconds that had elapsed were stretching on, seemingly for hours at a time, painfully lengthy. And for the entirety of that time, it was evident in Freddie's eyes that he was attempting to sort through, organise and file this situation and his emotions under some justified category.<p>

"It's cool." As he said it, you could see that he thought it was a stupid thing to say. He gave himself a figurative slap across the face and continued to stare at the blonde girl in front of him. The focus was quite simple - avoid being hit. Freddie was a very logical person; always the one to stay inside the box, stick to the facts and categorise various aspects of his life. But the romantic aspect of his life had always been quite simple, mostly because any romance involving a Benson was perpetually dormant - so this seriously defied the laws of anything typically ordinary.

But being the clever, considerate and kind boy he was, he was determined to take this all in his stride and deal with it. But of course (and as is always customary in a teenage boy's life) there's a tremendously enormous hurdle to overcome in situations like these – hormones. Hormones throw all order aside and turn a teenage boy into a blithering, incomprehensible idiot. "W-" He began. "Why did y—Wha—What was that for?"

Sam seemed to have gone shy and this worried Freddie Benson more than anything had ever worried him in his life – and that's saying something because a lot of crazy things seem to happen to him, time and time again. Her expression mimicked what an ant might be feeling on the floor of crowded room of many boisterous, heavy-footed people. "I suppose I just wanted to see what it was like." For somebody who looked so terrified, her words were surprisingly articulate and somewhat well thought-out, as if she'd imagined this scene before. Which of course, unbeknownst to an inexperienced (in the world of a female mind) Freddie, she _had_ done so, and several times in fact.

"And" He burbled, "What was it like?" He had no idea where that question came from. He always knew he was a curious mind, but he was treading in dangerous waters. After all, this was Sam Puckett, and she had all the social niceties of a vicious and ravenous crocodile.

She shrugged indifferently. Her flushed cheeks had returned to their normal colour but she still looked a little suffocated, as if the least appealing thought to ever occur to her was to continue standing where she was, talking to Freddie. But she stayed, feet firmly planted to the ground, scarily still and with faux confidence slapped on with opaque coverage. "You were there," she muttered, a faint of a smile on her face. Freddie knew that this was said in jest and he suddenly felt a lot more comfortable with this girl he'd known for a lot of his life, this girl he'd feared for the most part. "I wasn't ready for it though, it took me by surprise."

"Oh yeah?" Sam arched an eyebrow. "And what would you have done differently?" Her arms were crossed and she looked much more focused, with curious inquisition. Freddie had no idea how to respond to her question, however, and his face was twisted in contemplation.

"I don't know," he said honestly. "Something with my lips, maybe?" He offered. Sam chuckled, a twinkle in her eye. She relaxed then, and smiled at Freddie and he could do nothing but smile back, still rather confused at this whole ordeal. Did this mean Sam liked him? He'd never really looked at her in this way, except for maybe that one time she was wearing that really tight dress at the iCarly Awards webshow. But that was hormones – it always is. Such tricky little things.

"Sounds nice," she replied. "Let's try that next time." She turned around to hide her grin and began walking inside, feeling quite embarrassed and out of her element. It was weird, weirder than Freddie. She thought about maybe consulting Carly.

"Hey, when exactly is next time?" Freddie asked, falling closely into step behind her with a cheeky smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review.<strong>

**I suppose it could be turned into a story if enough people like it.**


End file.
